Bubble, Bubble, I'm in Trouble
by CrazyJulz16
Summary: What if it wasn't Max who lit the candle? A girl named Lacia gets wrapped up in all that witchcraft instead. And Lacia doesn't have a big brother to save her from the witches. So who will? And will something more come of it?
1. Chapter 1

Bubble, Bubble, I'm in Trouble

_A.N. Well, the plot bunnies got me again. I've watched Hocus Pocus four times in the past week, and this idea popped into my head. My main character Lacia and her friend Katie are originals, by the by. Let it be noted that this is as if the movie had never happened. The witches have been hung, but Binx wasn't turned into a cat, and the witches haven't been brought back yet. Oh, and the title is a line that the creepy bus driver uses when he meets the witches. I thought it was appropriate, at least until I come up with a better one. Anyway, I hope you like this._

OooOooOooOooO

"Let's go to the Sanderson House," Katie suggested. "It'll be cool." She looked at the expression on my face and added, "What could go wrong?"

"Are you _nuts_?!" I asked my blonde friend incredulously. "It's _Halloween_, we live in _Salem_, the Sanderson Sisters were _witches_, and there's a _full moon_ out tonight! What _couldn't_ go wrong?"

"Oh, you're fifteen, grow up! They're just stories! C'mon, Lacia. Please?" She begged. She puffed up her bottom lip into a puppy-dog face.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but we're not doing anything dumb," I acquiesced.

"Yes!" Katie exclaimed as she began clapping and bouncing in her seat. "C'mon, let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of my chair.

"Katie, calm down! You're going to dislocate my shoulder!" I told her. She ignored me and opened the front door of her house with her unoccupied hand. She kept up the pace as she dragged me down the street full of costumed trick-or-treaters. "Katarina, slow down!" I panted as she turned the corner.

"No! It's getting late; if we slow down now, we'll be facing the witches in the dark," she joked.

"I thought you said that they didn't exist," I snapped. "And you're tearing my arm off!" She stuck her pierced tongue out at me.

"Fine," she pouted as she released my arm. "But you're no fun." Just then, we turned the last corner and the creepy, abandoned, dilapidated, house-turned-museum stood in front of us.

"Creepy, huh?" My friend teased. She strode confidently up to the front steps and began hurrying up them. I scrambled to catch up, knowing that she would do something stupid if I wasn't there to stop her.

"Great, we've seen it, let's go." Katie ignored me and threw the doors open.

"Oh, come on, Lacy, stop being such a wet blanket. Do you know where the light switch is?"

"No, and I'm not going to help you find it, either. We should go. This was a bad idea in the first place," I informed her. I could hear the blonde moving further into the building as she searched for the switch.

"Oh, here's a candle. I'll just light it and use it to find the light switch. Good thing I brought matches."

"Katie, no!" I yelped as I heard her striking the match. Sparks flew, and a second later, a glow appeared around my friend's form. Then it disappeared.

"This candle is crap! Why is it so dim?" She complained. I watched her step out of the way of the candle, and my stomach dropped.

"Katie, what candle did you light?"

"I don't know; it was dark! This one here, but it barely works."

I blanched even further as I gazed at the designs on the wax. "Katie, it doesn't work because that's the _Black Flame Candle!_ I told you not to do anything stupid!" Just then, the sound of cracking glass filled the air, and I was showered with fragments as all of the electric lights shattered.

"Uh oh," Katie whispered. Then she took off running and left me alone in the house. As the floorboards rattled under my feet and threw me to the ground, I thought back to the end of the story my teacher had told in class this morning.

_"Thackery Binx, so they say, was cursed with eternal life so that he was forced to live with the shame and guilt of his sister's death. He was frozen by the witches' magic and left hidden in the house until they were hanged. After the villagers left, he was freed, but he could never speak to or be seen by his parents again. They never knew what became of him. To this day, it is said that he guards the Sanderson House and the Black Flame Candle."_

'I hope that's true, because I could really use some help here,' I thought as I crawled behind the counter and hid. The door opened, and I heard the distinctive click of boot heels on the wooden floor.

"Freedom!" I heard one of the witches cry. Cackling filled the silence, and I tried to quiet my breathing.

"And Winnie, we're still young!" Came a dreamy voice. 'That must be Sarah,' I decided. 'She always was an airhead in the stories.'

"Yes, I know that, you fool. But we will not stay young once dawn arrives. We must capture a child to achieve that," snarled the first voice. 'Winifred Sanderson. Oh boy, I'm in trouble.'

"Winnie, I smell a child," the third witch said. 'So that must be Mary. All three of the Sanderson Sisters are in the room with me. I am so dead.'

"Then sniff it out, you blundering fool! Move!" I cowered behind the dusty counter as the footsteps grew ever closer.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Sarah called in her breathy voice. The clicks stopped directly on the other side of my shelter. Then a hand with long, sharp, ragged fingernails wrapped in my red curls and wrenched me to my feet. I found myself face to face with Winifred Sanderson.

"Hello there," she greeted with a yellow, snaggle-toothed grin.

"Ooh, look how pretty she is!" Sarah cried.

"Shut up!" Winnie growled. Then she dragged me around the counter without releasing my hair and threw me into a dusty, old, wooden chair. I moved to get to my feet and run, but a pair of thick arms wrapped around me from behind.

"And where dost thou think thou art going?" Mary whispered in my ear.

"Let go of me!" I struggled, but the witch's arms were too strong.

"Can we eat her, Winnie? Please?" Sarah pleaded. "I'm hungry, and we haven't eaten in forever!"

"No! We must steal her life, or we will turn to dust at dawn! Child," she began as she turned to me.

"I have a name, you know," I grumbled. The redheaded leader grimaced at me for a second. She composed herself and gave me a sickly-sweet, insincere smile instead.

"Then pray, do enlighten us. What is your name, dear?"

"It's Lacia," I replied grudgingly.

"Ah, Lacia. What year is it? How long have we been… gone?" She inquired in the same cloying tone.

"It's 1993. You've been _dead,"_ I emphasized the word, "for three hundred years." The smirk on her face vanished.

"We must begin the potion. Mary, bring _Lacia_ to me so that I may spell her into silence and immobility," Winnie commanded. The fat witch obeyed and hauled me around despite my resistance. As she set my beside the redhead, a male voice sliced through the air.

"Let her go!" I turned my head to see a barefoot blonde boy wearing a torn, puffy, long sleeved, white shirt with his hair pulled back into a short ponytail jumping from the loft. Mary's arms grew loose around me.

"Thackery Binx. Why must you always get in the way?" Winnie growled. She lifted her hand, and electricity crackled around her fingers. She pointed at him, and blue light flew from her fingers toward the boy. I leapt forward and into the path of the light.

It slammed into me, and pain radiated through my thin frame. I held back a howl of pain as I dropped to my knees.

"You imbecilic girl!" The witch barked. I heard the sound of glass being smashed from the direction of the boy, and I wondered if one of the witches had thrown something at him. "My book!" Winnie cried. 'Nope. He must have broken the glass case on her spell book,' I considered.

Then a pair of muscled arms folded around me from behind and tugged me to my feet. "Up you get," Thackery murmured. My knees buckled, and I began to fall again. Before I could hit the floor, he caught me. Without a second thought, he scooped me up bridal style and ran out the door.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N Well, d__id you like it? Obviously this isn't a one-shot, because so many things need resolved. So look for another chapter soon. Tell me what's good and bad about this chapter, please! Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. Chapter Two already! This muse just isn't letting up, I guess. Well, enjoy._

OooOooOooOooO

The cold night air revived me some, and I looked fearfully over Thackery's shoulder as he ran down the front steps. The witches appeared to be arguing about something, but then they ran to the cupboard.

'They're getting their broomsticks,' I thought nervously as I turned back to Thackery. He must have felt me shifting in his arms, because he looked down at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. I nodded dumbly. "It was silly of you to jump in front of Winifred's attack; you could have been hurt."

"So could you!" I informed him. "I figured you had a better chance of beating the witches than me, and I didn't want you getting hurt on my account," I explained. "From what I hear, you've had enough of that to last a lifetime. Or more, since it's been three hundred years."

"Yeah, I suppose so. You're doing quite well with it, by the way. I know how badly it hurts to get hit with magic."

"So you _are_ Thackery Binx!"

"Yes, I am. But you may call me Binx, if you like. Thackery is a bit of a mouthful," he answered.

"Okay, Binx. I'm Lacia, but you can call me Lacy. Everybody does." He nodded in affirmation and smiled slightly.

Just then, cackling echoed from behind us. I felt him arms stiffen.

"And here come the hags," I commented worriedly. Binx laughed a little but then let out a groan as something slammed into him from behind. He pitched forward and fell to the concrete. I was flattened underneath him as the witches landed lightly on the street.

OooOooOooOooO (Binx POV)

I climbed into the loft the same way I had three hundred years ago, desperately hoping that it wouldn't end the same way. As I stood up, I heard Winifred say, "-spell her into silence and immobility." Then the sound of struggles reached my ears. I peered over the edge to see the witch reaching for a young woman around my age who was held captive in Mary's arms. The poor girl looked terrified.

"Let her go!" I shouted as I leapt from my hiding place. Winifred glared at me hatefully as the other two witches stared in surprise. I could tell that Mary's arms had grown slack around the girl.

"Thackery Binx. Why must you always get in the way?" Winifred snarled. She began gathering power to attack me the way she had last time, and I prepared for serious pain. I wasn't going to let it stop me this time. I was going to save this girl as I couldn't save Emily.

As soon as the light left the witch's fingers, the girl jumped in front of it. She collapsed, and I forced back my cry of horror. Instead, I took the opportunity to smash the glass case around the spell book and grab the offending tome. Winnie cried out in anger as I rushed to the fallen girl's side.

I slid the book into the satchel I had brought for that purpose and helped the girl to her feet. She was insanely light; she probably only weighed a hundred pounds or so.

"Up you get," I whispered. Unfortunately, her legs gave out and she collapsed. I caught her and lifted her into my arms. She didn't protest, and I didn't want to wait around until the witches came to their senses, so I sprinted out the door.

Soon, the redheaded teen began to stir. "Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly. She nodded, and I felt weak with relief. "It was silly of you to jump in front of Winifred's attack; you could have been hurt," I chastised her gently.

"So could you!" She retorted. "I figured you had a better chance of beating the witches than me, and I didn't want you getting hurt on my account. From what I hear, you've had enough of that to last a lifetime. Or more, since it's been three hundred years," she summarized.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Yeah, I suppose so. You're doing quite well with it, by the way. I know how badly it hurts to get hit with magic," I told her. Against my will, my mind flashed back to the agony that had stopped me from saving my sister's life. 'I should have fought harder to save her. I shouldn't have let it stop me,' I reprimanded myself harshly.

I barely caught the girl's next comment. "So you _are_ Thackery Binx!"

"Yes, I am," I replied. "But you may call me Binx, if you like. Thackery is a bit of a mouthful." She smiled slightly.

"Okay, Binx. I'm Lacia, but you can call me Lacy. Everybody does." I nodded to tell her that I would, but then I heard the witches approaching. I stiffened involuntarily.

"And here come the hags," Lacy muttered. I let out a small laugh, but then I felt the boot of one of said hags in my back. I toppled forward. Unfortunately, Lacy was trapped under me as the witches alighted.

"Sorry," I murmured in her ear.

"S'okay," she answered. Then I felt fingers with sharp nails close around the tender flesh of my earlobe. I was painfully pulled to my feet by the ear.

"Now then, Thackery Binx. I'll be taking this," Winnie snapped as she snatched my satchel, choking me in the process. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lacy get to her feet. "And I'll be taking that, too," she added as she reached for the girl. I moved to stop her, but Lacy got there first.

She slammed her foot onto Winnie's, elbowed her in the gut, and grabbed the satchel back. Thinking quickly, I seized Sarah's broom. With my other arm, I drew Lacy close to me. She caught my gaze and nodded, obviously understanding my plan. I threw a leg over the purloined broom, and I felt Lacy do the same behind me. The cleaning implement lifted off the ground, and then we were flying.

OooOooOooOooO (Lacia POV)

Winnie reached out to grab me, and I went into self-defense mode. My mom had taught me enough for this situation, especially since the witch was completely unprepared. I stomped on her foot, threw an elbow into her stomach, and took hold of the satchel.

Binx was apparently thinking along the same lines, because he yanked Sarah's broom from her grasp and pulled me toward him. He glanced over at me, and I fought down a grin as I nodded my support. I climbed aboard the broom behind him, looped the satchel around one shoulder, and prepared for takeoff. As we left the ground, I wrapped my arms around the boy to remain seated on the unstable contraption.

"Hold on tight!" He instructed as he leaned forward. We rapidly increased speed, and I rapidly became nervous.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" I questioned.

"Not a clue!" He responded with a laugh. I quailed a bit, but then I hardened my resolve. 'You've already trusted him, and he hasn't let you down yet. Give him the benefit of the doubt,' I told myself.

"Well, you better learn fast, because we got company," I notified him as I looked over my shoulder. Winnie and Mary were flying up behind us, and it appeared that Sarah was on the back of Mary's broom. All three were gaining quickly. "And it's coming up fast!" I added. Then Winnie extended her hand, and light shot from her fingertips. It smashed into the back of the broom, and we started losing altitude.

"Going down!" Binx yelled. We fell straight towards the cemetery. At the last minute, Binx turned, let go of the broom, and enveloped me in his arms. We hit the ground with a loud thump, Binx under me this time. He cushioned my fall, and I had a sneaking suspicion that he had done it on purpose.

I could hear the witches laughing as they approached, and I quickly got to my feet. Binx wasn't awake, and I didn't have time to wait until he woke up, so I dragged him under the nearest tree. Once I heard the witches pass our hiding spot, I began shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Binx, wake up." He didn't stir. "Binx, come on." He still didn't even twitch. I leaned down across his chest. "Binx, I need you," I whispered in his ear. His brown eyes shot open, and I backed away so that he could sit up.

"We need to get out of here," I advised him nervously. He nodded, his eyes never leaving my face.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. Well, there you have it. Chapter Two, over and done with. Tell me what you think, if you don't mind. Or even if you do mind. REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. And now you get a Chapter Three. You guys are so lucky today! Like I said, the muse is strong with this story. Well, anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter._

OooOooOooOooO (Binx POV)

The broom began to drop as Winnie shot us out of the sky. "Going down!" I shouted as the vehicle spiraled out of control. I quickly let go of the broom and held onto Lacy instead. As the ground drew ever closer, I repositioned her so that she would land on me instead of the ground. As I struck the packed dirt of the cemetery, my world went dark.

For a few moments, all was silent. Then, through the blackness, I heard a voice, but it wasn't clear. Finally, something broke through the haze. "Binx, I need you." 'Lacia,' I realized. 'She needs my help.' I opened my eyes to see her leaning over me with her anxious gaze fixed on my face. When she discovered that I was conscious, she shifted out of the way so that I could get up. After a moment, I did so.

"We need to get out of here," she mumbled. I nodded while still watching the redheaded girl.

"Are you okay?" I inquired as I looked her over for injuries. There weren't any that I could see, but I was still worried.

"I'm alive and well. You're the one who just slammed into the ground from forty feet in the air! Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm fine. I can't die, remember? Don't worry about me. Now, don't you have someone to take care of you? A big brother-" my voice caught in my throat for a second at the painful memories before I forced my way on, "or something? Someone to protect you?"

She shook her head. "I'm an only child, my dad's gone, and my mom's out of town. I'm staying with my friend Katie, but she won't be any help. So no, I'm on my own here."

"That's not true. You're not on your own; you've got me," I told her firmly. Even in the dark, I could detect the slight blush that overtook her face.

"Now then," I began, "the witches can't set foot here because this is hallowed ground, so we have some time to talk. There are some things I want to know. First things first, why did you light the candle?"

"I _didn't_," Lacy groaned. "My friend Katie did. It was an accident; she just wanted some light. I wouldn't help her find the switch because I didn't want to be there in the first place, and she couldn't find it, so she lit the candle to provide some light. She didn't realize it was the Black Flame Candle until I pointed it out. Anyway, she ran out when things started going bad and left me on my own. That's how I know she wouldn't be of any help," she explained.

"Nice," I snarled sarcastically. I was angry that any friend would leave someone like Lacy to fend for his-or-herself against the Sanderson Sisters.

"It's okay," Lacy comforted me. "You were there, and it all turned out fine." She patted my arm lightly.

I forced down my boiling blood and focused on my next question. "What did you mean, your dad is gone?"

OooOooOooOooO (Lacia POV)

"That's not true. You're not on your own; you've got me," Binx replied. I blushed lightly at the commitment of the statement. 'He must care about me at least a little to say that. It's more than I get from most people.'

"Now then, the witches can't set foot here because this is hallowed ground, so we have some time to talk. There are some things I want to know. First things first, why did you light the candle?" Binx asked.

"I _didn't_," I retorted with a groan. "My friend Katie did. It was an accident; she just wanted some light. I wouldn't help her find the switch because I didn't want to be there in the first place, and she couldn't find it, so she lit the candle to provide some light. She didn't realize it was the Black Flame Candle until I pointed it out. Anyway, she ran out when things started going bad and left me on my own. That's how I know she wouldn't be of any help." Truthfully, I was a little bitter about that. Katie was supposed to be my _friend_, and instead she just abandoned me when things got rough. 'I would never have done that to her,' I thought.

I glanced up at Binx's face and saw pure rage. "Nice," he spat. I felt the sudden need to make him feel better.

"It's okay. You were there, and it all turned out fine," I pointed out as I laid a hand on his arm.

He swallowed hard and appeared to refocus. I wished he hadn't as he asked his next question. "What did you mean, your dad is gone?"

Bad memories washed over me in a tide of sadness and anger. "He… he died," I choked out. "A couple of years ago, he got in a car accident with a drunk driver. He died on the way to the hospital. My parents were in the middle of a divorce, and my mom wouldn't even let me go to the funeral." I paused there for a second, but hostility overcame me. "She didn't even let me go to the funeral!" I shouted furiously. Then I dropped to a miserable whisper. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

A single tear dripped down my nose and onto my hand. After a moment of hesitation, probably stemming from the fact that he barely knew me, Binx tugged me into a hug. That opened the floodgates. Before I knew it, I was weeping almost hysterically into his shoulder, he had pulled me into his lap, and he was stroking my hair comfortingly.

"Shh, shh, shh, Lacy. It's okay. I've got you; I'm here," he murmured into my back as he held me. I wrapped one arm around his neck to pull myself closer, and the other hand fisted itself in his torn white shirt as I cried. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, and the other hand continued caressing my hair gently.

After a while, the sobs slowed to sniffles, but Binx continued to hold me. I certainly wasn't complaining; it was nice. But then, maniacal cackling filled the air.

"Well, aren't you two… close?" Winifred taunted as she and the other witches swooped in low on their brooms.

"I think they're cute," Sarah sighed from behind Mary. 'You would,' I thought.

"Now I see why you saved her, Thackery Binx," Winnie commented. I reddened slightly in both embarrassment and indignation at the implications of her statement. "But no matter. You have some things that belong to us, and we want them back."

"Yeah, give 'em back," Mary added.

Binx released me carefully, settled me on the ground again, and stood. He took a protective stance in front of me. "Don't you dare harm her. Besides, you can't set foot here; it's hallowed ground."

"Oh, _I_ can't. But Billy can. In fact, he's already here." As she began chanting something in low tones, I looked to Binx for an explanation.

"Who's Billy? And what does she mean by he's already here?" Binx just shook his head.

"No time. We need to get out of here now; I'll explain later." He grabbed my hand, hauled me to my feet, and began running toward the gate of the cemetery with me right at his heels. That is, until I tripped over a tree root.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. So, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? I figured I needed to give a little background on Lacia, since she's an OC, hence the bit about her dad. But anyway, how was it? Tell me by pressing that pretty little button at the bottom there. You know, the one that says 'REVIEW?'_


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. Aaaaaaaaand, Chapter Four! Things are just rolling along here. I hope you all like this chapter. I have nothing more to say besides the fact that I don't own Hocus Pocus. Enjoy._

OooOooOooOooO (Binx POV)

Lacy's sobs began to die down, but I couldn't bring myself to let her go. She obviously didn't mind, and I felt like she still needed me. As I continued to stroke her curly, shoulder length, red hair, my mind wandered to what had set her off.

'How could any parent not allow his-or-her child to go to the funeral of a loved one? No matter how bad the fighting was, I can't believe that Lacy's mom would do that to her. It's sick,' I decided.

Just then, laughter echoed in the air behind me. My heart began hammering in my chest, Lacy's head lifted off of my shoulder, and she stiffened in the circle of my arms.

"Well, aren't you two… close?" Winifred jibed suggestively.

"I think they're cute," Sarah said in her usual dreamy tone. I forced back the urge to roll my eyes at her typical behavior.

"Now I see why you saved her, Thackery Binx," Winnie commented. Anger surged through me at the implications against my honor and more importantly, Lacy's. "But no matter. You have some things that belong to us, and we want them back," the witch continued.

"Yeah, give 'em back," echoed Mary in her usual manner. It seemed like she never had something original to say; she always repeated like a parrot or apologized to Winnie. But that was not of importance.

I gently slid Lacy off of my lap, made sure she was balanced on the ground, and got to my feet. I took my position protectively in front of the girl.

"Don't you dare harm her. Besides, you can't set foot here; it's hallowed ground," I told the witches warningly.

"Oh, _I_ can't. But Billy can. In fact, he's already here," Winnie replied. Then she began casting a spell to awake Billy from his eternal sleep.

"Who's Billy? And what does she mean by he's already here?" Lacia asked curiously and nervously. I wanted to answer her, but I knew I couldn't, so I simply shook my head.

"No time. We need to get out of here now; I'll explain later," I said shortly. Lacy looked like she wanted to ask more questions, so I jerked her to her feet and began tugging her across the graveyard. She ran with me for a few seconds, but then the ground began to shift to allow Billy to escape his tomb. A tree root found its way under her foot, and she went sprawling.

The girl cried out in pain as her hand was wrenched from mine. I slid to a halt and looked back at her worriedly. She was holding her ankle, and her face was contorted in pain.

"Lacy, are you alright?" I inquired immediately. She paused for a second and wiped her face of expression before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I twisted my ankle, that's all. Just give me a minute," she responded as she attempted to get up. I could see the winces she was trying to conceal, and I couldn't watch her painful struggles.

"Sorry, but we don't have a minute," I informed her before I scooped her up in my arms. She slid her arms around my neck and held on tightly as I sprinted the rest of the way to the fence over the uneven terrain. As I reached the metal gateway, I heard the grunting that signaled Billy's freedom. I was about to kick open the gate, but then Mary swooped down on the other side of it, blocking our escape that way. I spun on my heel, ran to the stone wall, and slid down the hole into the old Salem crypt.

I knew Billy would be following us, so I hurried down the tunnel through cobwebs and spider webs. Lacy examined the area as we went.

"Where are we?" She questioned confusedly.

"Trust me; you don't want to know," I retorted. She seemed even more afraid at this, and she began looking around more frantically than before. I stepped through yet another web, and I heard Billy fall into the tunnel far behind us with a thump.

"What was that? And where are we? Binx!" Lacy demanded. She sounded too close to panic for safety. If she got loud, Billy would be able to find us all the more easily. As it was, he could probably follow the trail of broken spider webs.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Billy is… a zombie of sorts. That's what you would call him, anyway. He was Winifred's lover, but he cheated on her with Sarah. Winnie killed him, but she's brought him back now to chase us where she can't. And like I said, you don't want to know where we are," I clarified.

"Well that's… gross. But it's not that surprising, considering the evening I've had. To be fair, I _am_ being carried by a three hundred and fifteen year old boy through a tunnel under a graveyard to escape three resurrected witches. I don't know if anything can surprise me right now. As to where we are, just tell me, Binx. It's making me more nervous that you won't explain. I can handle it. I'm a tough girl; I can tie my own shoes and everything," she insisted.

"Fine. We're in the old Salem crypt. It's a series of catacombs where they used to bury people. Don't touch the walls and you should be alright," I elucidated.

"So there are… um," she coughed uncomfortably, "corpses… in the walls?" She paused for a second to compose herself. It was obvious to me that she was trying to hide how uneasy she was. "That's not so bad, is it? You thought that would upset me? Ha, yeah right. It's… cool," she forced out.

"Cool, huh?" I teased. "So you wouldn't mind if I did… this?" I swung her toward the wall so that she almost bumped it.

"Binx!" she shrieked as she clutched tighter to me. "Knock it off!"

"'I'm a tough girl,'" I mocked jokingly. "It's okay to be afraid, Lacy. And you know I'm just messing with you, right?" I was concerned that she would think I was being mean, but she nodded.

"I know; it's all in good fun. And I'm not scared because you're here with me. Besides, they're dead. How much harm could they do?"

OooOooOooOooO (Lacia POV)

Binx slid down a dark hole, and I fought back the urge to scream in terror. 'Really? We have to go down the dark hole when the witches are after us? Really?' I complained mentally. I felt something silky brush my face, and I fought down a shiver of disgust. 'I hate spiders. I really do.'

Instead of thinking about it, I focused on the questions that Binx had been ignoring. "Where are we?"

Trust me; you don't want to know," he hedged. I rolled my eyes; I knew he couldn't see it in the dark of the tunnel. Then a loud clunk echoed through the tunnel, and I forced down a surge of terror.

"What was that? And where are we? Binx!" Despite my best efforts, fear leaked into my tone.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Binx soothed. He sounded strangely worried. "Billy is… a zombie of sorts. That's what you would call him, anyway. He was Winifred's lover, but he cheated on her with Sarah. Winnie killed him, but she's brought him back now to chase us where she can't. And like I said, you don't want to know where we are."

I believed him, but I also knew that I needed to know, or I would panic even more. "Well that's… gross. But it's not that surprising, considering the evening I've had. To be fair, I _am_ being carried by a three hundred and fifteen year old boy through a tunnel under a graveyard to escape three resurrected witches," I pointed out drily. "I don't know if anything can surprise me right now. As to where we are, just tell me, Binx. It's making me more nervous that you won't explain. I can handle it. I'm a tough girl; I can tie my own shoes and everything."

I felt him sigh before he answered. "Fine. We're in the old Salem crypt. It's a series of catacombs where they used to bury people. Don't touch the walls and you should be alright." I shoved back another shudder.

"So there are… um," my throat caught, but I carried on, "corpses… in the walls?" I halted for a moment to defeat the urge to vomit. "That's not so bad, is it? You thought that would upset me? Ha, yeah right. It's… cool," I lied.

"Cool, huh?" He tested. "So you wouldn't mind if I did… this?" He veered toward the wall until I was almost brushing it. I freaked out a little.

"Binx! Knock it off!" I screeched. He laughed and teased me even more.

"'I'm a tough girl,'" he mimicked. "It's okay to be afraid, Lacy. And you know I'm just messing with you, right?" I nodded in affirmation. It honestly _was_ a little funny, even to me.

"I know; it's all in good fun," I reassured him. "And I'm not scared because you're here with me. Besides, they're dead. How much harm could they do?" I added.

Just then, a putrid, rotten, dried out arm wrapped itself around my waist, the satchel strap and Binx. It yanked sharply, Binx lost his balance, and he toppled backwards. As the boy struck the ground, I heard a sickening crack. I landed on top of him, and I immediately rolled over to examine him. He wasn't moving, and when I lifted his head, I could see a small dent. My heart stopped, my stomach plummeted, and my head dropped to his chest. I listened hard as tears formed in my eyes, but I couldn't hear his heart anymore. Then I heard a grunt and rolled over.

I looked up into a horrifying face. The skin was dried and stretched, the hair was dirty and knotted, and the mouth was sewn shut with thick black thread. I let out a tiny scream as the fetid arms reached for me and grabbed my waist.

"Binx!" I yelped as the zombie lifted me off of my feet. I tried to struggle, but the decomposing man seemed unaffected as he dragged me away. "Binx, please wake up! Binx, help me, _please!_ Don't die on me, Binx; I need you!"

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. Cliffhanger! Yes, I'm evil. Hopefully, this will jar a few reviews out of you. Tell me how much you hate cliffhangers, tell me how much you hate me, tell me what I'm doing wrong, just REVIEW! Oh, and Happy Halloween!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! You guys rock! I don't really have much to say, so I'll let you get to the story. I just have to say one thing. I do not, and probably never will, own Hocus Pocus._

OooOooOooOooO (Lacia POV)

Billy dragged me backwards through the tunnel. "Let me go, you maggoty murderer! I have to get back to Binx! Let _go!_" I yelled as I flailed my arms. There was a nauseating thwack as I struck something soft, and the arms around me loosened enough for me to wrench free. I spun to see Billy's head rolling on the ground and his body on its hands and knees trying to locate it.

I shoved down my horror as I ran back through the passageway. "Binx!" I screamed. 'Oh, Binx, please be alright. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt,' I thought as I raced though the maze towards the place where I had left him. My ankle throbbed, but I ignored the slight pain.

When I got there, he was in the exact same position. He hadn't moved, and I couldn't find a pulse when I checked for one. The tears that had been prickling at my eyes since I had heard his head hit the floor began to fall. First it was a trickle, then a stream, and then a flood. I collapsed onto his chest weeping.

"Binx, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," I sobbed weakly. "At least you're with Emily now, I guess. But I'm- I'm so sorry!" After that, words became unintelligible amongst the tears.

What could have been seconds or days later, I felt something shifting. "Billy, if you want me, you can take me. It's not worth it anymore," I muttered listlessly. My tears continued falling onto Binx's now soaked shirt. Arms slinked around me but not from the direction I had expected.

"Lacy, it's okay," a male voice murmured. I ignored it as a figment of my imagination. "Please stop crying, Lacia," it pleaded. "Lacy, I can't get up with you laying on me like that," the voice told me frankly.

"Binx?" I asked slowly. "Thackery Binx?" I sat up slightly and glanced down to meet the brown eyes of a boy I had thought to be dead. "Binx!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around him and knocked him flat again.

"Well hello to you too," Came his muffled reply. I sat up once more and tugged him along. My eyes traced his form disbelievingly.

"I thought you were dead!" I screeched. "You had no pulse, you weren't moving, and I just… I thought I'd lost you," I finished quietly as I looked down at my sneakers. A cool hand gripped my chin and forced my gaze up.

"I did die. But I was cursed with immortality, remember? So I just come back to life if I get killed. It's not a pleasant process, but at least I get more time with you," he elaborated. "And don't worry; you're not losing me anytime soon."

After a second, my relief turned to anger. "Well, you could have warned me! You scared me half to death!" I reprimanded.

He smirked cheekily at me. "Ah, but what fun would that be?" He spotted the look on my face, and his smile vanished. "Sorry. I honestly didn't expect to get shoved off, or I would have warned you. And what about you? I thought you had gotten caught by Billy!" He retorted.

"Speaking of which," I began as I pointed back down the tunnel. A shadow was lumbering closer. "Time to go," I concluded as I yanked Binx to his feet. He kept my hand in his as we ran through the maze together.

"I hope you know where you're going, Binx," I gasped as we turned yet another corner. He laughed, but he was panting just as heavily as I was.

"Trust me, Lacy."

OooOooOooOooO (Binx POV)

Colors and shapes began to fill my vision. The roaring in my ears almost drowned out the ringing. 'Oh, I hate this,' I complained mentally. All of my limbs felt like they were filled with lead, especially my head. My thoughts were sluggish and as thick as swamp water. Finally, one word burst through, and if I could have sat up, I would have. 'Lacia!' But I still could barely move. I settled with trying to shift off of the rock that was digging into my back. After a few moments, the sound of crying reached my ears.

I opened my eyes to see red hair. For a moment I was confused, but then all the memories came rushing back. 'Oops. I must have died on her. Thank goodness Billy didn't get her! But why is she crying?'

Finding that I could, I slid my arms around her. She didn't react, and my worry grew. "Lacy, it's okay," I muttered. She didn't seem to hear me, and after a moment, I tried again. "Please stop crying, Lacia."

'Why isn't she responding?' I thought anxiously. Finally, I decided to try a different approach. "Lacy, I can't get up with you laying on me like that," I pointed out. She froze.

"Binx? Thackery Binx?" Gradually, she sat up to look down at me. I tried to give her a smile, but those muscles weren't working any better than the ones that were trying to help me sit up. I managed to get off of the rock but not quite to a sitting position before she lunged at me. "Binx!" She cried out as she slammed me back to the ground.

"Well, hello to you too," I mumbled into her shoulder. She pulled me up with her as she sat up, and my back was finally free of the rock. I could see her staring at me in disbelief.

"I thought you were dead!" She informed me loudly and at a high pitch. "You had no pulse, you weren't moving, and I just… I thought I'd lost you," she dropped to a whisper and looked away. I grasped her chin and tilted her head back up.

"I did die. But I was cursed with immortality, remember? So I just come back to life if I get killed. It's not a pleasant process, but at least I get more time with you," I explained. "And don't worry; you're not losing me anytime soon."

She grinned at me briefly, but then her joy disappeared. I had little warning before she was yelling at me.

"Well, you could have warned me! I was scared half to death!" She admonished.

I decided to tease her a bit. "Ah, but what fun would that be?" I inquired innocently. She glared at me, so I chose to drop the act and apologize instead. "Sorry. I honestly didn't expect to get shoved off, or I would have warned you. And what about you? I thought you had gotten caught by Billy!" I shot back.

"Speaking of which," Lacy trailed off. I glanced down the tunnel, and sure enough, Billy was on his way. "Time to go!" She ordered as she heaved me to my feet. I gripped her hand as we ran, and I tried desperately to remember the way through the catacombs.

As I lead her around the fifth turn, Lacy wheezed, "I hope you know where you're going, Binx." I laughed, but I didn't have enough air for more than a chuckle.

"Trust me, Lacy," I told her as I turned her around the last corner. We were faced with a rusty, old, iron ladder. "Go up it, but listen for cars _before_ you lift the manhole cover," I commanded. She nodded, and I turned to keep watch for Billy.

"We're clear, c'mon, Binx!" Lacy called. I spun, hurried up the ladder, and sprinted to the sidewalk where Lacy stood waiting.

"Now we just have to hide and keep clear of the witches till dawn," I summarized as we strode down the sidewalk together.

"Oh, that shouldn't be too hard, considering they have _brooms_ and we just have feet. We'll be _fine_," she snapped sarcastically.

"Lacy, don't you trust me?" I was a little hurt that she had so little faith in my ability to keep her safe. I was _not_ letting the witches take her.

"It's not that, Binx. Of course I trust you. You've saved my life countless times tonight, and I'm so grateful. I'm just a little… overwhelmed by the situation," she clarified. I set a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into my touch.

I realized something as we stood there. "The book is gone!"

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. I hope you guys liked this chapter. There's one way to tell me, and do you know what it is? Reviewing! So please take a few seconds to leave me a review. Thank you._


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N. Yet another update! This story just won't leave me alone, I suppose. And I did leave you guys hanging last time, so I guess it's only fair. I don't own Hocus Pocus, obviously. But anyway, enjoy Chapter Six!_

OooOooOooOooO (Lacia POV)

I looked apprehensively up at the ancient ladder. 'I wonder if this was around in Binx's original time,' I groused mentally. I knew that there was no choice, though, so I placed a foot lightly on the first rung. It surprisingly didn't give out, but I wasn't reassured. 'Just get it over with,' I persuaded myself. I scaled the ladder as fast I could, and I listened intently at the top. A car rattled over the metal cover, but then all was silent. I lifted the disc slowly and scanned the area before ascending.

"We're clear; c'mon, Binx!" I shouted back over my shoulder as I crossed to the sidewalk. Binx followed shortly.

"Now we just have to hide and keep clear of the witches till dawn," he declared.

"Oh, that shouldn't be too hard, considering they have _brooms_ and we just have feet. We'll be _fine_," I growled. 'We are so dead,' I thought in irritation.

"Lacy, don't you trust me?" Binx asked in a wounded voice. I sighed silently. 'Way to take your anger out on the guy who's helping you, Lacy. Nice going,' I chastised myself.

"It's not that, Binx. Of course I trust you. You've saved my life countless times tonight, and I'm so grateful. I'm just a little… overwhelmed by the situation," I apologized. He rested a hand on my shoulder, and I slid closer to his warm frame. Then he discovered something that made my blood run cold.

"The book is gone!" He yelped. My heart stopped momentarily before ploughing on at double its usual pace.

"What?!" I shrieked. "Well, where did you lose it?!" He began searching furiously to try to find it. I looked around as well, but I didn't see it anywhere.

"I don't know, okay? I was a bit more worried about getting you out of danger than I was about keeping track of my satchel," he griped.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" I retorted. I was hurt that he blamed me for this, especially when we had been so close just moments before.

"No, it's not. It's my fault. I'm just upset. Winifred's most dangerous spells and potion recipes are in that book. If she has it back, no one in Salem is safe," he replied bitterly. I could tell that he wasn't angry with me; he was furious with himself.

"Well, we'll just have to find it, then," I stated calmly. "Did you have it when we crash-landed in the cemetery?"

"Yeah, I did. Well, actually, you did. I remember moving it aside to hold you while you cried about your dad. And you had it when Winnie showed up, too. She was trying to get it and you back," Binx recalled.

"So it must be in the catacombs!" I reasoned excitedly. "C'mon; we can go get it!" He grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"No, we can't. Billy's still in there, and I'm not risking you getting captured. I doubt that Billy will find it, since it's most likely in the spot where I died. Billy would probably stumble right past it and go after us instead. So we would have to go through him to get it, and that's not a good idea," Binx explained.

"Is it a better idea to risk him giving the book back to those murderous hags? They could do a lot more damage to us if they had the book than Billy could," I pointed out. Binx just shook his head. Obviously, he didn't want to jeopardize my safety, no matter how much I was willing to do so.

"If anyone's going, it'll to be me. Besides, we can just wait until he comes out of the manhole and then go get the book."

I nodded. His plan made sense; I had to admit it. "Okay, so let's go watch the hole," I suggested. Binx nodded his agreement, and took my hand as we meandered back the way we had come. I smiled; it felt natural to have my hand in his. Then Billy's signature grunting and stumbling sounded somewhere nearby. It wrenched me from my thoughts and distracted me.

Suddenly I felt a jerking around my navel and a sense of movement, and I found myself leaning against a warm, solid chest. I could hear Binx's heart hammering in his chest, and I realized to my embarrassment that he had dragged me around the corner into the alley, and I had tripped because I hadn't followed the motion. He had caught me before I could hit the ground, and his arms were still draped around me.

"I take it that Billy is out of the crypt," I asserted sarcastically.

OooOooOooOooO (Binx POV)

I heard Billy coming, and I looked down to see that Lacy wasn't paying attention. She had a dreamy smile on her face, and she was staring off into space. I clutched her hand tighter as I dashed around the corner. She began to fall, so I lunged forward and caught her. I registered a moment later that she was pressed up against me for the fifth or so time in one night, and my arms were enveloping her. 'This is becoming a habit,' I grumbled in my head.

"I take it that Billy is out of the crypt," she commented drily as she glanced up at my face with big green eyes. The orbs glinted at me from behind a curtain of red curls. A strange feeling bubbled up in my stomach, but I ignored it in favor of the dangerous situation.

"Yep," I muttered back quietly. Some part of my mind noted that she hadn't moved, but I was more focused on listening for Billy. I was hyper aware of the sound of him staggering past our hiding place. After a few minutes of Lacy and I barely breathing, the noises faded. There was a whoosh as we both let out the air we had been holding in.

"We're clear," I told the girl in my arms. She smiled up at me, and the strange feeling returned. It was greatly intensified this time. I cleared my throat as I released her. "Let's go. We want to get as far from Billy as possible, so let's fetch the book and get out of here."

"Right. The book," Lacy echoed. She sounded dazed and confused, as though she had just remembered our task. She hurried out into the street, and I tagged along behind her. I noticed that she was walking in the middle of the street instead of on the sidewalk.

"Lacy, maybe you shouldn't-" I began. Then the sound of a car motor revving as if the car were going much faster than the speed limit reached my ears. Headlights swung around the corner behind us at an alarming pace, and I knew that the driver would never see Lacy in time. I instinctively dove for the girl, slamming into her and knocking her out of the way of the oncoming vehicle. We landed on the opposite sidewalk with me on top. She blinked up at me in shock.

"Um… thanks," she stuttered. My muscles went weak with relief, and I nearly collapsed onto her. Instead, I laid my elbows on either side of her and used them to support my weight.

"You're welcome. Next time, use the sidewalk. That's what it's for," I informed her. She laughed lightly.

"You know, this is the second time tonight we've ended up like this," she mentioned. I ran over the events of the evening in my head and started as I discovered that she was right.

"Yeah, but at least this time there are no witches," I replied. She nodded fervently.

"I can't believe what Winifred said about us! Well, technically she said it about you, but it had nasty implications for me too," she added.

"She's never liked me, obviously, and you were messing up the grand plan. Being rude was one of the only things she could do to discomfit us at the time, and she has no qualms about playing dirty. Sorry if it upset you," I elucidated.

"No, because I knew it wasn't true. I got over rumor-mongering years ago, and no one else was going to hear about it anyway," she deliberated. I mentally applauded her common sense.

"Good for you. Most people don't figure that sort of thing out at your age," I complimented her. She grinned at me.

"And I suppose you're some sort of all-knowing guru?" She taunted.

"No, but I have had three hundred years to figure a few things out," I countered. She shrugged her acceptance of my argument.

"Good point. So share some wisdom, oh Exalted One," she joked. I laughed outright at that.

"How about this: we should get off of the ground because we have things we need to do. As much fun as this has been, there's work to be done."

"Right," she agreed. There was an odd pause as she stared up at me. "Oh Ancient One, I can't get up until you get off of me," Lacy teased.

"Oh, right. Sorry," I muttered as I rolled off of her. I pulled myself to my feet and offered her a hand up. She accepted my help, and once again I kept her hand as we walked on the _sidewalk_ back to the entrance to the crypt.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. How was that? Did you like it, hate it, or love it? Whatever you thought, review and tell me! I wanna hear from you, people. Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N. Another chapter done. This one took me somewhere I wasn't expecting to go, but that's not always a bad thing. I'll let you decide. I don't own Hocus Pocus, blah blah, blah. Read on!_

OooOooOooOooO (Lacia POV)

I felt the street begin to rumble under my feet, and all at once I heard the sounds of a rapidly approaching car. Then a warm body smashed into mine and threw me clear of the vehicle.

A second later, I found myself staring up into Binx's brown eyes as I tried to figure out what had just happened. 'Did I just almost get hit by a car?' I speculated. 'I think Binx just saved my life.'

"Um… thanks," I stammered. His eyes went all funny for a second, and he shifted slightly as he hovered over me. 'Did he just get closer?'

"You're welcome. Next time, use the sidewalk. That's what it's for," he suggested. I laughed to cover my bewilderment. Then an idea popped into my head and out of my mouth without passing through my mental filter first.

"You know, this is the second time tonight we've ended up like this." He appeared to think it over before he answered.

"Yeah, but at least this time there are no witches," he added. I concurred, and another random idea emerged. I had been thinking about mentioning it for a while, but I had never had the opportunity. I took the time to do so now.

"I can't believe what Winifred said about us! Well, technically she said it about you, but it had nasty implications for me too." I fought down the blush that wanted to rise in my cheeks.

"She's never liked me, obviously, and you were messing up the grand plan. Being rude was one of the only things she could do to discomfit us at the time, and she has no qualms about playing dirty. Sorry if it upset you," he explained. I thought over his rationalization and decided that it made perfect sense. I also chose not to let the rudeness bother me.

"No, because I knew it wasn't true. I got over rumor-mongering years ago, and no one else was going to hear about it anyway." He looked at me oddly for a moment before replying.

"Good for you. Most people don't figure that sort of thing out at your age," he praised me. I shoved down the blush once more at his compliment and elected to joke about it.

"And I suppose you're some sort of all knowing guru?" I inquired with a smirk. He grinned back and accepted my challenge.

"No, but I have had three hundred years to figure a few things out," he shot back. I gave a shrug; he had me there.

"Good point. So share some wisdom, oh Exalted One." He laughed loudly and gleefully about that, and my smile grew. He made a big show of thinking.

"How about this: we should get off of the ground because we have things we need to do. As much fun as this has been, there's work to be done," he suggested.

I forced down a sigh; I was having fun, but he had a point. "Right," I consented. Binx didn't move, and I got the feeling that he didn't know why I wasn't getting up. I chose to break the silence.

"Oh Ancient One, I can't get up until you get off of me," I pointed out.

He flushed. "Oh, right. Sorry," he mumbled as he got to his feet. I started to get up, and he offered me a helping hand. I took it, and he tugged me to my feet. We walked back towards the catacombs hand in hand. I made sure to keep to the sidewalk. A minute or so passed quietly.

"Does this happen to you often?" Binx questioned abruptly. I glanced at him in surprise.

"Having witches after me? Holding hands with a three hundred and fifteen year old boy? Dodging zombies? No, this isn't my average day," I replied. He shook his head.

"No, not that. Sorry. I meant your mom leaving you home alone. You said it like it was a typical event," he clarified.

"Where did this come from?" I hedged. I didn't want to admit my mom's dilemma to Binx. 'If he knows, he won't treat me the same way. No one does, and he'll be no different,' I reflected.

"I've been thinking about the things you've told me. So is it normal?" He refused to be diverted.

"I… fine. Yes, it is a fairly regular occurrence. She's only home about every other month anymore. She… she has a problem," I confessed.

"Talking might make you feel better, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he assured me. The thought only lasted for a moment before I banished it.

"No, you deserve to know," I said. I took a deep shaky breath in preparation, and he squeezed my hand to show support. "A year after Dad died, she met a new guy. Things went okay at first, but it ended badly. She started… drinking. It wasn't so bad at first, but then she started staying out all night and coming home still trashed. After a while, she became an all-out alcoholic. A few months after that, I found out that she was doing drugs. She's shattered her life completely at this point. The only part of her that's left keeps her away from me. She figures that it's too late for her, but she can protect me from it. When she _is_ home, she goes bar-hopping every night and sometimes doesn't come home until the next afternoon. A few times, she's gotten sauced at home and hit me.

"I stay at Katie's most of the time, but I can handle myself at home if I can't take being around that girl anymore. The last time Mom was home, she brought a random man back. When he left, she drank herself into a stupor, knocked me around a little, and left. She hasn't been home since then, and that was two months ago. I don't know if she's even still alive," I finished. There were tears in my eyes again, but I shoved them back. 'I've done my crying about this already,' I told myself.

"So that's why you said you were on your own," Binx breathed. He spun me in for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Lacy," he whispered into my hair.

"It's okay," I sniffed. "I get by, and that's all I can ask for. Please don't act any differently around me because of this," I begged. He slid back enough to look at my face, and I stared back with as much intensity as I could muster. "I liked the way you treated me before."

"Lacy, why on earth would I treat you any differently?" He asked incredulously.

"Everyone else always acted like I was fragile after they found out. It made them think that I was weak and delicate," I answered sadly. "I don't want you to think that I'm all frail and vulnerable."

He shook his head fervently. "If anything, this makes you stronger, Lacy. But of _course_ I won't treat you differently."

"Thank you," I responded gratefully. "Now can we please stop talking about this and move on? We still need to go get the book back," I informed him.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," he acquiesced. This time, I was the one who reached out and took his hand in mine. He peeked down at our joined hands and then back up at me. I smiled at him and tugged as I started walking.

"C'mon," I called joyfully. I felt emancipated of my grief. Binx had been right; talking had bled the poison from the wound and left me free. Now I was almost happy enough to skip; everything seemed lighter.

After a moment of shock at my rapid mood change, he laughed, let go of my hand, and ran up behind me. I had no time for confusion before he caught me by the waist from behind, lifted me off of the ground, and spun me. I started giggling along with him. His antics cleared the air of sorrow, and my laughter rang true. When he finally set me down, we were both out of breath. I turned to face him once more.

I gazed up into his clear brown eyes; they sparkled with happiness now. I was transfixed, and it seemed that he was too. Time slowed almost to a halt as we stared at each other.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Called a small child. We broke away from each other and searched for the kid. We had forgotten about the trick-or-treaters, and suddenly we were surrounded by children in costumes. I didn't even bother to say anything; I just started rushing toward the manhole. 'We'll never get there if we keep getting distracted like this,' I thought with a roll of my eyes. The joy still lingered, but I focused on my newfound determination to get back the book. I heard Binx struggling to catch up at a walk. Finally he broke into a run, and seconds later he was by my side.

I halted just short of the metal disk, but it wasn't over the hole anymore. It appeared that safety wasn't an issue for Billy; he hadn't bothered to put the thing back. I leaned over and looked into the dark hole.

"Geronimo," I whispered.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. That was unexpected. This chapter kinda ran away with me. Sorry it got so dark in the middle there. I tried to lighten it up after that. And they finally got back to the tunnel! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N. Here's Chapter Eight! I hope you guys like it! Oh, and I don't own Hocus Pocus! Enjoy!_

OooOooOooOooO (Binx POV)

"Talking might make you feel better, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I encouraged her. I could see her weighing her options for a moment before she continued.

"No, you deserve to know," she admitted. I clasped her hand tighter to assure her that I was there for her and ready to listen.

"A year after Dad died, she met a new guy. Things went okay at first, but it ended badly. She started… drinking," Lacy divulged. I listened closely as she continued her story.

"It wasn't so bad at first, but then she started staying out all night and coming home still trashed. After a while, she became an all-out alcoholic. A few months after that, I found out that she was doing drugs. She's shattered her life completely at this point. The only part of her that's left keeps her away from me. She figures that it's too late for her, but she can protect me from it. When she _is_ home, she goes bar-hopping every night and sometimes doesn't come home until the next afternoon. A few times, she's gotten sauced at home and hit me."

I was appalled at the treatment that Lacy was receiving, and I was stunned that she wasn't more bitter about this. In her position, I didn't know what I would do, but I certainly wouldn't be this calm.

"I stay at Katie's most of the time, but I can handle myself at home if I can't take being around that girl anymore. The last time Mom was home, she brought a random man back. When he left, she drank herself into a stupor, knocked me around a little, and left. She hasn't been home since then, and that was two months ago. I don't know if she's even still alive."

I could see the tears forming in Lacy's eyes as she finished, but she didn't let them escape. She was too strong for that. After a moment of shock, a revelation hit me.

"So that's why you said you were on your own," I sighed. Without thinking, I swung her into my arms. I hugged her tightly and resisted the urge to tell her it was okay; I knew it wasn't. I chose to apologize for her pain instead. "I'm so sorry, Lacy."

"It's okay. I get by, and that's all I can ask for. Please don't act any differently around me because of this," she pleaded. I leaned back in surprise and confusion. 'What is she talking about?' I thought. She stared deeply into my eyes. "I liked the way you treated me before." That didn't clarify things at all.

"Lacy, why on earth would I treat you any differently?"

"Everyone else always acted like I was fragile after they found out. It made them think that I was weak and delicate," she explained. "I don't want you to think that I'm all frail and vulnerable." My anger flared again. 'Why does everyone treat her so badly? With all the strife in her life, it's a wonder she turned out as well as she did!'

"If anything, this makes you stronger, Lacy," I informed her. She didn't look convinced. "But of _course_ I won't treat you differently."

"Thank you." She promptly changed gears. "Now can we please stop talking about this and move on? We still need to go get the book back," she reminded me.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," I managed confusedly. She grabbed my hand, and I looked down at them in surprise. 'Where did this come from?' I wondered as I moved my gaze to her face. She grinned at me and starting walking with a gentle yank on my hand.

"C'mon!" She directed cheerily. I felt left in the dust for a moment before I shook of my paralysis. I chose to let go of my anger and sadness for a moment. 'Lacy could use some laughter,' I decided. I let go of her hand, caught up to her, and laughed lightly. Then I grabbed her from behind, lifted her up, and whirled around. Her red curls flew out, and she laughed loudly along with me. By the time I released her, we were panting from exertion and mirth.

Green eyes winked up at me, and they were joyful now. I was glad to have been the one to put that shimmer there. This thought stopped me for a moment, and something similar seemed to have frozen Lacy. Then a young, high, happy voice split the air.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A child dressed as a ghost was pointing at us and laughing, and there were many more little ones running around. 'Trick-or-treaters. Right. It's still Halloween,' I recalled. Lacy wrenched away from me and began hurrying down the street. I walked after her, but I couldn't catch up. Eventually, I gave up on looking normal and just ran. I caught up as she stopped in front of the open entrance. 'Guess Billy didn't feel like putting the cover back.'

As Lacy bent over the hole, I heard her whisper, "Geronimo." Then she leapt into the abyss. My heart stopped, but no cry of pain followed her rapid descent.

"Lacy?" I called. She didn't reply, and after a moment, I took things into my own hands. "If you're down there, get out of the way!" I yelled as I jumped in after her. So that I wouldn't jar my ankles, I rolled when my feet struck the ground. As I landed on my feet, I began searching for my redheaded friend.

"Lacy?" I repeated. "Where are you? Are you okay?" I didn't see her anywhere, and thoughts of her bleeding, captured, or lifeless flew through my mind.

"I'm right here," came a voice from behind me. "I'm fine; why wouldn't I be?" I spun around. She was directly behind me, and we almost smacked heads.

I took hold of her shoulders. "You just dove down a hole into a crypt! You could have broken an ankle, hit your head, or anything! And then you wouldn't answer, so for all I knew, you had been caught!" I resisted the urge to bellow in her face as I shook her.

"Binx!" She practically shrieked. "I'm _fine_! Calm down! Why a-are you s-s-so freaked out-t-t?" Her voice vibrated as I rattled her. "And s-stop shak-king m-me!"

"Sorry." I halted, but then I hugged her tightly to me. "I just got so worried. I know I was being a bit ridiculous, but you should be more careful."

She glared at me as she pushed me away and crossed her arms. "This is because of my mom, isn't it? You're trying to be there for me because no one else has been, aren't you? I _told_ you not to treat me differently!" I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes at her as she turned away.

"_No_! That's not why I'm doing this, Lacy. I would have done this before I knew about your mom. Like I said, it just makes you stronger. But that doesn't matter; I just don't want you to get hurt. I promise," I pledged fervently as I twirled her back to face me. 'Well, there's that bitterness about her mom,' I thought ironically. 'I have to make her understand that I won't use this against her. She has to trust me if we're going to make it through tonight alive.'

She looked taken aback by my declaration. "I- sorry. I've just never had anyone to trust before. No one's ever believed in me like you. And I'm not going to get hurt; I'll be careful. I promise," she echoed me.

OooOooOooOooO (Lacia POV)

He wrapped his arms around me. "I just got so worried. I know I was being a bit ridiculous, but you should be more careful," he told me. I shoved him away and crossed my arms angrily.

"This is because of my mom, isn't it? You're trying to be there for me because no one else has been, aren't you? I _told_ you not to treat me differently!" I snapped as I turned my back on him. 'I can't believe him! He's just like everyone else I've ever trusted,' I thought resentfully.

"_No_! That's not why I'm doing this, Lacy. I would have done this before I knew about your mom. Like I said, it just makes you stronger. But that doesn't matter; I just don't want you to get hurt. I promise." He grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around.

I saw the glints of truth and commitment in his eyes as he stared me down. "I-" I began. Then I gave in. "Sorry. I've just never had anyone to trust before. No one's ever believed in me like you. And I'm not going to get hurt; I'll be careful. I promise."

He nodded. "Now let's go get that book and get out of here," he instructed. I followed him down the dim tunnel.

"Does you immortality curse give the ability to see in the dark, or are we walking blind?" I asked.

"Nope. We're just running on instinct here," he retorted. I sped up, and I felt the heat as I walked past him.

"Well then, I'm going first," I said back to him. He didn't answer, and I took it as an okay. To keep from running into a wall, I placed a hand on the wall and slid it along. Unfortunately, I couldn't see where I was placing my feet. After about thirty yards, I tripped over something. I slammed into the ground hard, and Binx stumbled over me. He landed on top of me, and I let out a groan.

"Sorry!" He grunted.

"S'okay, Binx. Not your fault. By the way, think I found the book. It's currently digging into my shin."

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. So, did you like it? I hope so! Whether you did or didn't, you should review. Let me know what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N. Well, I'm back again with more. I know the wait was longer than usual, but then again, the wait has been extremely short on all of these chapters. So I suppose it evens out. I do not own Hocus Pocus, by the by. And now I give you… Chapter Nine! *Cue game show reveal music!_

OooOooOooOooO (Binx POV)

I felt Lacy slide past me. "Well then, I'm going first," she informed me. I rolled my eyes but let her go ahead. 'What's the worst that could happen?' I continued on for a few minutes in silence, but then my foot crashed into something malleable and I went sprawling. I landed on something warm and soft that grunted as I hit it. 'Lacy,' I realized immediately.

"Sorry," I muttered as I lay there on top of her. 'And that brings the count up to three,' I thought sarcastically. 'At least this time she's on her stomach.'

"S'okay, Binx. Not your fault. By the way, think I found the book. It's currently digging into my shin," she revealed. 'I'm guessing that that's what she tripped over,' I thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I dragged myself to my feet. I heard Lacy lift her legs out of my way, so I felt around the floor near where the noise had come from. After a moment, I found and scooped up the ghastly book. Right away, the sound of her sneakers hitting the ground again reached my ears. I didn't give it a thought at first as I located and grabbed my satchel from where it was lying. Once I had it slung over my shoulder and the book safely ensconced, I shuffled back to where I was pretty sure Lacy was lying.

"Lacy?" I called as I slid my feet along the ground to avoid tripping. For a moment, the crypt was silent except for the scratching of my feet on the gritty floor.

"I'm over here, Binx. I haven't moved," she informed me. I hurried in the direction of her voice, and I soon touched something soft with my bare foot.

"Why didn't you get up?" I settled down next to her. "Are you okay?" Trying to get a response, I reached out and brushed her fingers with mine.

"I'm fine. I just… can't move," she replied calmly. I slid my hand into her motionless one.

"What do you mean?" I questioned confusedly. "Are you hurt? Are you having a… wardrobe malfunction?"

"No. My body is just… numb. From the neck down, there's just nothing. The only thing I can move is my head, and I don't know why. As soon as you took the book, everything just froze." My heart stopped to a standstill for a moment before continuing double time. I attempted to sound calm so as not to freak Lacy out.

"Winifred must have put a spell on the book at some point, I guess," I deliberated. "That could be a problem."

"You think?" The girl inquired sarcastically. "No, I'll just use my head to drag myself along the ground."

"Oh, shut up; I'm thinking out loud," I notified her. I could practically _feel_ her rolling her eyes. "Well, I guess I'll just have to carry you."

"Of _course_ you will," she said with a sigh. "This will be the third time tonight, you know."

"I'm sorry. It's not exactly under my control. Quit getting hurt, then," I teased. "Now, up we go," I grunted as I lifted the redhead into my arms.

"Great. Can we get out of here now?" She complained.

OooOooOooOooO (Lacia POV)

I lifted my legs at the knees so that Binx could pick up the book and to get the sharp corner away from my tender shins. I could hear him feeling around for the book, and then the noises stopped. I had a moment to assume that he had found it before my whole body went numb.

My feet slammed back to the ground in a way that I'm sure would have been painful if I could have felt it. I only knew that they had hit the floor because of the sound they made. 'Great. And now I'm stuck here on the filthy, slimy, gritty floor,' I thought in irritation.

"Lacy?" I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't register right away that Binx was calling for me.

"I'm over here, Binx. I haven't moved," I replied. I heard him making his way over to me and sitting next to me.

"Why didn't you get up? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just… can't move," I explained. I sounded much calmer than I felt; it was a good thing considering Binx's worry.

"What do you mean? Are you hurt? Are you having a… wardrobe malfunction?" I blushed slightly, but he couldn't see it in the dark.

"No," I denied quickly. "My body is just… numb. From the neck down, there's just nothing. The only thing I can move is my head, and I don't know why. As soon as you took the book, everything just froze."

"Winifred must have put a spell on the book at some point, I guess," he mumbled. "That could be a problem."

"You think? No, I'll just use my head to drag myself along the ground," I snapped sardonically.

"Oh, shut up; I'm thinking out loud," he growled. I rolled my eyes. 'Well duh. Of course you're thinking out loud.' "Well, I guess I'll just have to carry you," he decided.

"Of _course_ you will," I groaned. "This will be the third time tonight, you know."

"I'm sorry. It's not exactly under my control. Quit getting hurt, then. Now, up we go." I felt my head pull downwards, and I guessed that he had picked me up.

"Great. Can we get out of here now?" I begged. 'It's so creepy down here, and it's even worse because I feel helpless,' I considered.

"I second that motion," Binx agreed. My head began bobbing up and down, and I assumed that he was walking. I couldn't tell. Even from this close, it was still too pitch black to see him or anything else. If I could have moved, I would have tested it, but I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to see my hand in front of my face. After a while, the movement stopped. 'Wait; there's a ladder at the end of the tunnel. How are we going to get out of here if Binx has to carry me?'

Apparently Binx had the same thought. "I'm sorry, Lacy. You're gonna hate me for this," he told me. My heart dropped. 'What does he mean? What's he going to do? Oh boy,' I wondered nervously. I heard a ripping noise, and my hair swung around my face; I could tell because it brushed my nose. 'What's going on?' Then my face was pressed against warm soft cloth, and I could hear a heartbeat. 'Am I pressed against his chest? And where are his arms? How am I hanging here?'

I heard a clanging noise on my right, and another on my left. The sounds were repetitive, and they always alternated. 'He's climbing the ladder,' I realized. 'But how is he not holding me up?'

Then light pierced my eyes, and I flinched into Binx's chest for protection. 'Is a car going to hit us?' I wondered in terror.

"Lacy? Are you okay? What's wrong?" The blonde inquired. I slowly turned my head. The light hit my eyes again, but it was much less painful. 'I was just sitting in the dark for too long,' I comprehended.

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting the light," I elucidated. I looked up into his brown eyes; he was staring at me with such concern and worry. "Really. I'm _fine_, Binx," I added.

"Really? Because as I recall, you can't move," he retorted.

"Alright, fair point," I admitted. "Other than that, I'm fine." He nodded with a small smile of victory. "So how are you carrying me?" I questioned.

He blushed. "I'm sorry. Your wrists are probably going to hurt when you get feeling back in them," he apologized.

"That didn't answer my question," I pointed out. "Are you going to tell me or not?" He blushed a deeper shade of red, but he reached behind him. After a moment, he pulled my hands from behind his neck. A strip of white fabric tied my wrists together. I glanced over to see that Binx was missing a portion of his sleeve. 'So that was the tearing sound I heard.'

"Like I said, I'm sorry. I understand if you're mad at me for this. I just couldn't think of anything else, and I wanted to get you out of there." He replaced my hands so that I wouldn't fall, and I found myself looking up into his chocolate eyes again. Butterflies filled my stomach.

"Binx, it's fine. You did what you had to do to get us out of the crypt. Now we have the book back and we can get somewhere safe. I'm sure that I'll have aches and pains later, but I'll deal. Thank you for taking care of me, Thackery. I forgive you, and I'm grateful," I assured him.

The smile he gave me sent the butterflies in my stomach into a fit. "I'm glad, and you're quite welcome, Lacia." I blushed at his use of my full name and at the meaning behind his words. I decided that a subject change was in order.

"Will you untie me now?"

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. Sorry that this chapter took longer than usual. I had a very busy weekend, and I ran into a minor writer's block. I hope that it was worth the wait. Please, as always, review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N. Sorry about the wait. I hope you guys really like this chapter. I tried to make it detailed, interesting, and somewhat romance-y. I also tried to make it a little longer than average. Read on, and tell me what you think! Oh, and I don't own Hocus Pocus._

OooOooOooOooO (Binx POV)

"Alright, fair point. Other than that, I'm fine," she acknowledged. A small flare of victory rose up in my chest. 'Finally, I get a point,' I thought happily. Then Lacy interrupted my thoughts. "So how are you carrying me?"

My good mood vanished, but I tried to hide it. A blush rose in my cheeks, but that was the only indicator of my discomfort. "I'm sorry. Your wrists are probably going to hurt when you get feeling back in them," I informed her. She stared me in the face, refusing to be sidetracked. 'Why does she have to be so stubborn?' I complained mentally.

"That didn't answer my question. Are you going to tell me or not?" She demanded. My blush intensified, but I chose to answer her by showing her. I wrapped my hands around her tiny wrists and lifted them from around my neck. My ripped sleeve slid down my arm, but I ignored it as I gauged Lacy's reaction. She looked at her unresponsive limbs with a small frown of concentration on her face. Then her eyes flicked to my torn shirt. I could see her adding up the elements in her mind, and I decided to intervene.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. I understand if you're mad at me for this. I just couldn't think of anything else, and I wanted to get you out of there," I admitted as I placed her hands back in their position; I didn't want Lacy toppling over because I wasn't holding her up. Her gaze landed on my face again, and she had an odd look on her face for a moment before she snapped herself out of it.

"Binx, it's fine. You did what you had to do to get us out of the crypt. Now we have the book back and we can get somewhere safe. I'm sure that I'll have aches and pains later, but I'll deal. Thank you for taking care of me, Thackery. I forgive you, and I'm grateful," she told me. My heart did a little flip-flop in my chest. 'What was that about?' I wondered. 'I haven't had emotions this confusing in three hundred years.' I grinned at her, and I could feel my delight leaking into my smile.

"I'm glad, and you're quite welcome, Lacia," I replied. She pinked, and I couldn't help but contemplate why that was. She diverted me before I could think about it too much, though.

"Will you untie me now?" 'Oops,' I thought. 'I knew I was forgetting something.' The irony of my mental tone nearly made me laugh out loud. 'That would have made me sound crazy,' I pondered.

"Hello?" Lacy called. I broke free of my random thoughts at the sound of her impatient voice.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed fervently as I hurried to the sidewalk. "I got distracted, and I wasn't thinking about it! Sorry!" I slid her arms from my neck and slowly laid her back until she was sitting on the concrete facing me. Then I settled down in front of her with my legs splayed out. I could feel a slight protest of soreness from them, but I tried to ignore it. 'I died today, and I've done way more strenuous things in the last few hours than I have in years,' I rationalized. 'So it makes sense that I'm a little sore.'

"How are we going to do this? If you let go, I'm going to fall backward, but I don't want to lie down for this. So what do you suggest?" She asked speculatively as she pulled me out of my thoughts.

One idea popped into my head, but I tried to find a way around doing what I thought might be the only solution. Lacy watched me with green eyes that sparkled in the light of the full moon. 'She seems so trusting. She just sits there, knowing that I have full power over her, and lets me do anything that I deem necessary. In three hundred years, I've never met anyone quite like Lacia. To be fair, I spent most of that time in hiding, but still…' my train of thought trailed off.

"Binx?" Lacia inquired finally. "Are you okay? You seem preoccupied." I nodded.

"I was just trying to find another solution to this problem," I replied. 'It's not a total lie,' I justified myself. 'That _was_ what I was originally thinking about.'

"_Another_ solution?" She repeated with emphasis. "So you already have one?" 'Darn, I was hoping she wouldn't pick up on that.'

"Yeah, but it's not a very good one. We might as well just keep thinking and act like I never thought of it," I said evasively. She rolled her eyes.

"Binx, just tell me what the idea is," she commanded in exasperation. I gave in with a sigh.

"Fine. In theory, you could lean on my chest. I could turn you so that your back was facing me, bend your arms at the elbows, and untie your hands that way. I just don't think that it's the best way to do things. It would be a little… intimate."

"It'll work, won't it?" I gave a small nod of affirmation. It _would_ work, but it probably wouldn't be particularly comfortable for either of us. "Then it's a great plan. Just get on with it, and untie me."

"Alright, alright," I relented. I let go of her wrists and lunged to catch her around the waist before she could fall. Then I spun her away from me and against my chest in one smooth movement. I spread my legs slightly so that she fit between them. Her weight shifted a bit as her body settled along mine, and I froze for a moment in shock. Then her head rolled to the side and landed on my shoulder. Her red curls tickled my nose a bit, and I fought back a sneeze.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It's getting worse. I just lost feeling in my neck." My stomach dropped as I tried to remain calm for Lacy's sake. 'This is really bad. If it gets any worse, she'll be completely numb! What am I going to do?' I shoved down the panic rising in my throat.

"S'okay, Lacy," I answered through the curtain of hair. I was still fighting the urge to sneeze, but I couldn't help noticing how good she smelled. "Are you okay?" She didn't reply at first, but I heard her take a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I'm a bit freaked out, but I'm fine. You're here, and I know you'll take care of me. I trust you, Binx." My heart leapt into my throat, and I swallowed a cough. I was suddenly glad that she didn't have feeling in her back. She probably could have felt my rapid heartbeat otherwise, and that would have been embarrassing. Especially since I had no explanation for it.

Finally, I found my voice. "Thanks," I squeaked out. "Now let's get you untied, shall we?" I reached out to grab her tied hands. I couldn't see them, but I found them fairly easily. Inadvertently, I slid my hand across her waist, but she didn't seem to notice.

After a moment, I lifted her hands out of her lap and began tugging at my knots. 'Why did I have to make these so tight?' I complained mentally. 'Because I didn't want them to come undone while I was carrying her,' I countered myself. I didn't realize I had stopped moving until Lacy spoke up.

"Are you going to finish untying me, or should I start trying to undo the knots with my teeth?" She jibed. I blushed.

"Sorry. I spaced out, I guess." My hands returned to their duty, and I shifted my arms around the girl to make myself more comfortable. My fingers finally found the loop of fabric that I needed, and I yanked. The strip of white cloth came loose, and I pulled it off of Lacy's wrists.

"Thanks," she commented. "If I wasn't numb, I'm sure that I would feel much better now." I grinned as I moved to throw the strip of cloth over my shoulder. "Wait!" She cried. I was confused, but I halted anyway and settled my arms around her waist. It was the only comfortable place I could find to put them.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Don't throw that away," she ordered. My confusion grew.

"Why? Are you planning on using it for a craft or something?" I leaned in closer to her ear. "Are you a hoarder?" I whispered. She took in a sharp breath and let it out shakily.

"No," she retorted in a higher tone than normal. "We don't want to leave a trail to follow. Besides, if you have to climb anything else, we'll need it," she explained.

"Okay, okay," I acquiesced. "Here." I tied it lightly around her right wrist. "Now it's just a bracelet until we need it," I informed her.

"I'm nodding on the inside," she teased. I laughed quietly. 'Even under stress like this, she still has jokes to make,' I thought happily. "Now can we get out of here? We've been sitting on the sidewalk for like twenty minutes," she commented.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I turned her sideways and set her in my lap as I slid my legs together. Her head swung to my other shoulder, I slipped an arm under her knees, and I leaned her against me long enough to toss her arm around my neck. Then I changed to a kneeling position as I held her up. From there, it was easier to find my feet. I held back a small groan.

"Let's get out of here," I muttered as I started off down the road. I looked around and found my bearings. We were about halfway across town from the Sanderson sisters' cottage, and we were in a neighborhood where the trick-or-treaters would seldom venture. 'Good. That should save us from any interruptions,' I considered.

After a moment of contemplation, I looked up at the sky and then back down at Lacy. The light of the full moon shone down on the redhead in my arms and me, surrounding us with a white glow. It was beautiful and ethereal, yet all I could think of was the danger I was putting Lacia in.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. What did you think? Tell me, guys! If you're mad about the lack of update, review! If you liked it, review! If you hated it, review! If you read it, review! Oh, and I'm running a test. If you read this far in the Author's Note, add a 3 somewhere in your review. Thanks, guys. I love my readers!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N. Another chapter already. I hope you guys like it. I know Jessi will, since I've talked to her about it. You'll all probably hate the cliffhanger at the end, but that's sometimes a good thing. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Hocus Pocus, much to my chagrin._

OooOooOooOooO (Lacia POV)

I watched as Binx's hands worked to untie me. It was so odd to not be able to feel it when I knew that he was touching me. Then I felt my head shift slightly. I glanced up furtively. Binx was _much_ closer now. 'He must have moved his arms for some reason,' I decided. I looked down just in time to see the knots loosen and be pulled free. I still couldn't feel anything, but it was a relief none-the-less.

"Thanks. If I wasn't numb, I'm sure that I would feel much better now," I commented teasingly. The cloth vanished from my sight, and I realized that he was going to get rid of it. "Wait!" I called out. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I fought back a blush.

"What? Is something wrong?" He sounded confused and slightly worried.

"Don't throw that away." There was a pause as he thought about my words.

"Why? Are you planning on using it for a craft or something?" Binx demanded. "Are you a hoarder?" If I could have moved, I would have shivered. As it was, I got goosebumps on my face and gasped out loud involuntarily. His whisper was so… sensual. There was no other word for it. I took a deep, calming, shaky breath before I spoke.

"No," I told him shrilly. "We don't want to leave a trail to follow. Besides, if you have to climb anything else, we'll need it," I justified myself.

"Okay, okay. Here." I watched his fingers tie a smooth knot so that the fabric was looped around my unfeeling wrist. "Now it's just a bracelet until we need it," he pointed out. I tried to nod, but my numb neck prevented that.

"I'm nodding on the inside," I informed him jokingly. "Now can we get out of here? We've been sitting on the sidewalk for like twenty minutes," I reminded him.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," he apologized. Then he began the complicated process of standing up with me. "Let's get out of here," he mumbled.

I started thinking about how to get out of my predicament. 'What am I going to do? I mean, I trust Binx with my life, but I'd rather not put him in danger. If he has to carry me, he's so much more likely to get caught or hurt. Besides, it slows him down when speed is necessary. I have to figure a way out of this,' I thought determinedly. Then a more pressing question occurred to me.

"Binx, where are we going?" I inquired. He didn't answer, and the pause grew worrying. "You hadn't thought of that, had you?"

"No," he confessed. "So where do you think we should go?" I thought for a moment before replying.

"I don't know. But it should be somewhere close," I added. "How about here?" I suggested as we passed a vacant factory. According to the rumor mills at the school, it was supposedly haunted and had been deserted by the owner because of a curse.

"The creepy factory?" He prodded apprehensively.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I mean, it's not really cursed, is it?" He shook his head, and I couldn't help but feel some measure of relief.

"No, it's not. The owner abandoned it because business was bad, not because of some curse. But it could still be dangerous. It might not be stable, there could be mold, or homeless people could be living there. I don't think it's a good idea, Lacy," he retorted.

"Binx, I think we should get out of sight. It would be safer, and maybe we could figure out a way to un-paralyze me. The factory is close, there won't be innocent bystanders, and no one will think to look there. Besides, it's stood there for over fifty years; it's not gonna fall down all of a sudden," I pointed out.

"Fine. You have a good point; I give in."

OooOooOooOooO (Binx POV)

"How about here?" Lacy proposed. I glanced around to see what she was talking about. A large, unlit, dilapidated building stood on the corner of the street. Chimneys jutted out of the top, but they belched smoke no longer. I recognized the brick structure as the old Grimbleton plant.

"The creepy factory?" I probed uneasily. '_Please_ tell me she's talking about something else,' I begged silently.

"Yeah," she replied. My hope turned to dust, and my stomach began turning in concern. "I mean, it's not really cursed, is it?" I forced myself to shake my head.

"No, it's not. The owner abandoned it because business was bad, not because of some curse. But it could still be dangerous. It might not be stable, there could be mold, or homeless people could be living there. I don't think it's a good idea, Lacy," I cautioned.

"Binx, I think we should get out of sight. It would be safer, and maybe we could figure out a way to un-paralyze me. The factory is close, there won't be innocent bystanders, and no one will think to look there. Besides, it's stood there for over fifty years; it's not gonna fall down all of a sudden." I let out a quiet sigh that I knew she wouldn't notice.

"Fine. You have a good point; I give in," I admitted as I swerved toward the industrial building. When I reached the wooden door, I remembered that it would probably be locked. "I would tell you to hold on tight, but that would be kinda pointless," I said teasingly. "Here we go," I whispered as I braced myself.

My foot lashed out and slammed into the door. A loud crash echoed through the empty street, but I knew that no one would think anything of it here. The door swung open rapidly and crashed into the wall behind it. I could see a hole where the doorknob had punched through the drywall. 'Oops.' I hurried over the threshold, trying not to think about married couples on honeymoons. 'This is nothing like that,' I tried to convince myself.

"Okay," Lacy began. "Just find a room that looks safe, and set me down there." 'No room here is going to look safe to me,' I grumbled silently. 'Why am I such a pushover around her?'

"This one looks good," I remarked as I stepped through an open doorway. The room I had chosen appeared to be an old office. I laid Lacy in the dusty chair at the desk.

"So how do we unfreeze me?" She questioned. I thought for a few minutes, but I couldn't come up with anything. Then, with a loud thump, Winifred's book fell to the floor through a tear in my satchel.

"No…" I muttered. "That _can't_ be the answer. Nothing good can come from that book."

"What?" Lacy asked. 'She can't see the book, dummy,' I reminded myself. 'And she has no idea what you're talking about.'

"The spell book just fell to the floor. It might have the spell to free you, but it's not safe. The book itself is evil. We can't trust it, especially if it wants us to open it," I explained. "But it could help you…" I trailed off.

Lacy didn't reply, and I peeked up at her. She wasn't moving at all anymore. 'Oh no. She's completely paralyzed,' I discovered. "Well, I guess that chooses for me," I growled as I picked up the book. "Don't worry, Lacia. I'll save you."

I snapped the book open, and the pages flipped in a non-existent wind. It halted on a page that read, "Freezing Spell." 'I hate magic,' I complained. 'So unsettling.' After a moment, I found the cure.

_"Loose the flesh and free the mind. Move the body all in kind. Strip her of her magic bind. Let her stir again,"_ I chanted. The redhead sat straight up coughing.

"Lacia!" I cried. I pulled her into my arms, and she hugged back just as fiercely. The open book dropped to the floor, but I ignored it. "I thought I'd lost you for a minute there."

"Like I'd let some stupid spell win," she scoffed.

"Oh really? Because as I recall, I just defeated said spell without your help," I retorted. She blushed all the way down to her neckline, and I couldn't have been happier to see it.

"Shut up," she groused as she looked down at her shoes. My grin grew even wider at her sullen pout.

"Nope." I popped the p, and her head snapped up as she glared at me. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I laughed outright. Then a crash reverberated through the building, followed by cackling.

"Book! I'm here! Come to me, book!" Winifred called.

"Hide!" Lacy ordered under her breath. She slunk under the desk, and I followed, snatching the book on the way. The space was cramped, but it was better than the alternative.

"What do we do now?" Lacy demanded. I shushed her and shook my head.

"Not a clue," I mouthed. "Just stay quiet and low." She nodded, and I unconsciously reached for her hand. Then beautiful singing drifted through the air, and Lacy's hand grew lax in mine.

_"Come little children, I'll take thee away,"_ Sarah sang. Lacia ducked out from under the desk and began walking. 'Not again,' I thought bitterly.

"Lacy, don't listen! Cover your ears," I commanded. She didn't respond. "Lacy! Lacia, answer me!" She passed the doorway, and I knew I was running out of time. "Lacy, please!" I grabbed her arm, but it slid through my fingers like water, and she was undeterred. In desperation, I ran around her, clutched her shoulders, and slammed my lips onto hers.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. Finally! I got a kiss in! Sorry for the non-romantic nature of said kiss, but we'll get there eventually. So tell me what you think, peoples! Thanks for reading my author's note. Oh, and review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A.N. Chapter 12 is finally here! Is anyone as excited as I am about this? I hope so. Reader excitement is one of the greatest muses for writers. So convey your excitement at the end of the chapter by reviewing! Anyway, I don't own Hocus Pocus. Now, enjoy!_

OooOooOooOooO (Lacia POV)

My eyes shot open, and I looked up into Binx's worried face. I had a moment of confusion, and then my world went black.

OooOooOooOooO (Binx POV)

I pulled away almost immediately and stared down at my redheaded friend. She blinked a few times, looked up at me, and fell to the floor in a dead faint. 'I can't believe that worked!' I thought ecstatically. 'I was totally running on instinct there!'

Something smashed into the back of my head, and I went sprawling next to Lacy. I looked up in time to see the book zooming out the door. 'Whoops,' I thought. 'I _knew_ I was forgetting something.' I knew that I couldn't catch the tome, so I scooped up Lacy instead. 'We should get out of here while we have the chance,' I decided as I ran out the door.

"Thackery!" Mary called in a singsong voice. I halted to listen. "We know you're here!" I realized that Sarah had stopped singing, and I was glad. 'If Lacy wakes up now, she'll be safe. Well, safer.'

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Sarah called out dreamily. "We won't hurt you; we just want to play!"

"Thackery Binx, I will boil you in my cauldron if you don't bring me that girl right now!" Winifred threatened. "Ah, my book. How lovely. Hello, my darling. Did you miss Mommy?" She crooned. One of the other witches coughed uncomfortably. "Now all we need is that little brat," Winnie finished. Said brat started to stir in my arms, and I took off in the opposite direction of the voices.

"Binx?" Lacy slurred as she awoke. "What happened? I remember hearing singing and then nothing."

"You fell under Sarah's spell," I explained as I ran. She looked up at me in confusion. "Sarah's singing is bewitching. It makes you fall under her control. Anyway, I snapped you out of it, but you passed out. So now we're running from the witches, and Winifred has the book back."

"Great," Lacy snorted sarcastically. "So this whole trip was a waste of time. I guess you can say, 'I told you so.'"

"I don't think that's the key issue right now," I pointed out. Screeches of fury echoed through the abandoned hallways.

"Good point," Lacy agreed.

"Do you think there's a back door?" I asked.

"Not a clue," she answered apprehensively. 'Well, what do we do now?' I looked around rapidly, trying to find an exit in the hall of doorways, but none were forthcoming. Then I felt a slight breeze on my face from the left.

"Cross your fingers," I muttered as I kicked the nearest left hand door open. Thankfully, it opened onto the street. I raced over the now fallen door and onto the asphalt. A few seconds later, a cracking and crumbling sound reached my ears. I spun to see flames escape one of the chimneys. Then the whole building collapsed in a cloud of dust and debris. I dropped to the ground and rolled over onto Lacy to shelter her from the falling wreckage.

A few pieces hit me, and I was sure that they would leave bruises. After a few moments of silence, I dared to look up. There was now a pile of rubble where the Grimbleton factory had stood only minutes ago.

"Huh, I guess I was wrong," Lacy mumbled.

"What?" I inquired as I leaned closer. 'What is she rambling on about now?' I wondered.

"I said that it wouldn't fall down all of a sudden, and it kinda did," she pointed out. "So I was wrong."

OooOooOooOooO (Lacia POV)

Slowly, sounds began permeating the emptiness, but they were muffled. I sensed motion, but I was unsure of what was going on. I wanted to open my eyes, but my eyelids were so heavy that I couldn't make the effort. I rolled slightly, trying to get more comfortable. Then memories began filtering back to me. The image of a blonde boy kept flashing through. 'Who is he, and why is he so important?'

'Binx!' I suddenly realized. 'How could I forget?'

"Binx," I forced out through my tired lungs. My eyes opened at last to see that we were still in the factory, but Binx was running with me in his arms. "What happened? I remember hearing singing and then nothing," I summarized.

"You fell under Sarah's spell." I stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate. He took the hint. "Sarah's singing is bewitching. It makes you fall under her control. Anyway, I snapped you out of it, but you passed out. So now we're running from the witches, and Winifred has the book back."

"Great," I growled. 'This is all my fault,' I reprimanded myself furiously. "So this whole trip was a waste of time. I guess you can say, 'I told you so,'" I added grudgingly.

"I don't think that's the key issue right now," Binx retorted as the witches cried out in anger.

"Good point," I concurred. I pulled myself marginally closer to him for the feeling of safety it gave me.

"Do you think there's a back door?"

"Not a clue," I declared. 'Don't panic,' I admonished myself. 'This is no time to panic.'

"Cross your fingers," I heard the boy say. He spun on his heel, kicked a door open, and rushed out of the structure. I breathed a sigh of relief, but then he turned around. Fire spurted out of one of the brick chimneys, and then the whole place exploded. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Binx shielding me. 'How does he _do_ that? And what the heck just happened?'

When Binx shifted on top of me, I glanced up at the wreckage. The building was completely obliterated, and I was reminded of my earlier comment.

"Huh, I guess I was wrong," I admitted quietly. Binx heard me despite my efforts and examined my face in confusion.

"What?"

"I said that it wouldn't fall down all of a sudden, and it kinda did. So I was wrong."

Binx stared at me for a few moments before bursting out laughing. He rolled off of me and onto the street, still laughing all the while. I stood and rolled my eyes at his mirth.

"Okay, that's enough," I chastised. He didn't stop, and he showed no signs of doing so. "Seriously, it wasn't that funny." The boy just flipped onto his stomach and started pounding the ground with his fists. "I _said_, knock it off!" I snarled as I slammed my foot into his ribs.

"Hey!" Binx complained as he leapt to his feet. "That wasn't called for!" I smirked at him.

"Neither was you laughing at me for that long." He grimaced but didn't reply. "I win," I taunted. Binx's eyes widened suddenly, but I figured that he was messing with me. I was wrong.

"Really? Do you think so? 'Cause I think that we do," said Winnie from behind me as she grabbed my hair. I found myself yanked onto her broom and airborne.

OooOooOooOooO (Binx POV)

A solid kick met with my side, and I lurched to my feet. "Hey! That wasn't called for," I snapped. Lacy just gave me a smug grin.

"Neither was you laughing at me for that long." 'She's got me there,' I confessed mentally. I couldn't come up with a retort, so I stayed quiet. "I win," she celebrated. I spotted the witches flying our way, and I felt my heart speed up. 'I thought they died in the collapse! They should have at least been trapped," I lamented silently. My voice got lost in the surprise, unfortunately, and Winnie crept up behind Lacy on her broom.

"Really? Do you think so? 'Cause I think we do," the witch mocked as she wrapped filthy fingernails in the girl's curls. I watched, frozen in horror, as my friend was taken away.

"Hey! Let me go!" Lacy shrieked as the brooms lifted higher and higher. She began struggling viscously.

"Lacia!" I shouted as I ran to stay under the girl. 'She's gonna fall!' I worried. 'What do I do?!'

"Binx!" She cried. At first, I thought she was going to drop, but then she finished her sentence. "Catch!" Winnie's spell book dropped toward me, and I launched forward to stop it from hitting the ground. Winnie slid to a halt, but Sarah and Mary kept flying.

"My book! Give it back or I'll throw her off!" Winnie threatened.

"Don't give it to her," Lacy ordered. Winifred slapped a hand over her mouth, and I could see her yellow nails biting into the teen's face.

"Shut up, you little monster," the hag sneered. Panic filled my stomach, but I shoved it down to think clearly. The beginnings of a plan filtered into my mind.

"Come down. I can't exactly get it to you from there," I pointed out. The broom slowly drifted closer, and I readied myself for action. Once Winifred was only ten yards above me, I set off the plot.

"Jump!" I yelled. Lacy slid sideways and fell.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. Chapter 12 is finally done! I know I left you guys hanging a bit, but that was intentional. Tell me what you think of the chapter and REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A.N. Sorry about the wait, my darling readers. I get distracted fairly easily. But I'm so excited for this chapter, are you? Lucky thirteen! Or unlucky, I guess. But either way, it's a special number. And I got a copy of Hocus Pocus for Christmas, so you can guess what's playing in the background whilst I write. So I do own a copy of it, though not the rights. I hope you guys like this chapter! Read on, and I'm sorry for the super long Author's Note._

OooOooOooOooO (Lacia POV)

"Come down. I can't exactly get it to you from there," Binx instructed. I saw the gleam in his eyes and readied myself. I didn't know exactly what was coming, but I knew I had to be prepared for anything. 'He's got to have a plan of some kind,' I assured myself. 'He'll save me.'

Winifred guided the broom down, and I waited nervously. Once we were close enough for Binx to throw the book up, the witch halted.

"Jump!" Binx shouted. I recognized the idea, trusted him with my life, and let myself drop off of the broom before Winifred could stop me. For a moment, my stomach roiled with the terrifying sensation of free falling. I bit off the scream that was ripping itself from my throat, and then I landed in a pair of warm, sturdy, strong arms. 'Binx caught me,' I realized. 'Thank goodness. That would have been messy.'

"Nice catch," I complemented breathlessly.

"I try," he retorted with a smirk. I slowly began to appreciate just how much I owed to the boy with his arms around me.

"And thanks," I added gratefully. He smiled at me, all traces of joking gone as he saw my genuine gratitude.

"My pleasure." I looked up to see Winifred descending with a furious look on her face.

"Um, you might want to run," I pointed out. He let out a small chuckle at my nonchalance.

"Right." He took off running with me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support and pulled myself closer to him while turning my face from the wind. I let out a humorless laugh at the irony of the situation.

"Gee, this seems familiar," I muttered into his neck. He shuddered slightly, and I wondered if it was from laughter or something else.

"Yeah. This is what, the fifth time tonight?" He estimated dryly.

"That sounds about right. I feel like such a damsel in distress around you! You've rescued me like twenty times in one night, and I've saved you how many? That's right, a great big zero!" I was working myself into a frenzy of self-hatred, but Binx wasn't having any of it.

"First of all, you've saved me on more than one occasion- " he began, but I cut him off.

"Name one," I challenged angrily. Part of me was amazed that he was keeping up a steady run through all of this, but due to the focus I was placing on our argument, I chose to disregard the surprise I was feeling.

"You jumped in front of a shot of _magic lightning_ within the first minute I saw you to stop it from hitting me. I think that counts," he retorted quickly.

"Fine; I'll give you that one," I admitted. "But still! I'm just so… useless. You've put yourself in danger over and over for me tonight. It seems like I just keep getting captured or spelled or hurt, and you keep rescuing me. You've carried me more than I've walked tonight, for Pete's sake!

"Now there are three crazy witches on our tail, you're carrying me again, and I'm crying on you; and it's all my fault!" I finished with a shout. There were tears of desperation, anger, and, desolation leaking down my cheeks.

Binx looked down at me with a tender, though still angry, expression on his face. It seemed that my speech hadn't changed his mind about me at all.

"Lacy, you haven't put me in danger even once tonight." I opened my mouth to protest, but he ignored me and kept speaking. "Everything I've done was my choice. I put myself in danger, not because you forced me to, but because I wanted to help you. It's what friends do for each other. You've been abandoned by everyone whom you called a friend, but I won't abandon you. I'll do what someone who cares should do in this situation. Besides, I'm doing what I couldn't do for Emily; I'm keeping you safe.

"This isn't your fault, Lacy, and I want you to understand that. Your friend was the one who lit the candle, for one. But that's not the point. You're far from useless; you've been more help than you know."

Binx was starting to pant now, and I gathered that the exertion of running with me in his arms was starting to get to him. Fearing that he was going to slow down, I risked a look behind us. The witches were nowhere to be seen.

"Binx!" I squealed involuntarily. He jumped slightly. "They're gone! The witches are gone; we lost 'em!" I couldn't keep the excitement and relief from my tone. "We're safe!"

"I'm not so sure about that."

OooOooOooOooO (Binx POV)

"That sounds about right," Lacy agreed bitterly. "I feel like such a damsel in distress around you! You've rescued me like twenty times in one night, and I've saved you how many? That's right, a great big zero!" Lacy snapped. She seemed truly upset, but I was determined to prove her wrong.

"First of all, you've saved me on more than one occasion- " I started to explain. She interrupted me before I could finish, though.

"Name one." I didn't even have to think about it; it was an easy question to answer.

"You jumped in front of a shot of _magic lightning_ within the first minute I saw you to stop it from hitting me. I think that counts," I supplied nearly immediately. She deflated slightly, and for a moment, I dared to hope that she was giving up. I was, of course, wrong.

"Fine; I'll give you that one. But still! I'm just so… useless. You've put yourself in danger over and over for me tonight. It seems like I just keep getting captured or spelled or hurt, and you keep rescuing me. You've carried me more than I've walked tonight, for Pete's sake!

"Now there are three crazy witches on our tail, you're carrying me again, and I'm crying on you; and it's all my fault!" She screeched. I winced slightly at both the high pitch and the anger of her declaration. She was indeed crying, I saw as I gazed at her face. She hadn't won me over one bit with her speech, and I was even more determined to change her mind. I hadn't faltered in my sprint yet despite the distracting argument, but I attempted to pay the thought no mind as I kept up the rapid paced escape.

"Lacy, you haven't put me in danger even once tonight," I continued. She opened her mouth to interject, but I didn't give her the opportunity. "Everything I've done was my choice. I put myself in danger, not because you forced me to, but because I wanted to help you. It's what friends do for each other. You've been abandoned by everyone whom you called a friend, but I won't abandon you. I'll do what someone who cares should do in this situation. Besides, I'm doing what I couldn't do for Emily; I'm keeping you safe." There was a slight amount of mental bitterness there, but I masked it behind my concern for my friend.

"This isn't your fault, Lacy, and I want you to understand that. Your friend was the one who lit the candle, for one. But that's not the point. You're far from useless; you've been more help than you know," I concluded. I was getting tired from the running, but I was trying hard not to show it.

Lacy was finally silent, and I gathered that I had won the debate. I focused once more on running away. The witches wouldn't give up, that much I knew. They never did, especially Winifred. She was old, bitter, powerful, and violent. I knew from experience that the Sanderson Sisters were not to be trifled with.

Suddenly I was ripped from my thoughts by Lacy's cry of, "Binx!" I jolted a little in surprise. "They're gone! The witches are gone; we lost 'em! We're safe!" My redheaded friend shrieked. I felt a small amount of relief that she was okay, but the sight in front of me quickly squashed the feeling.

"I'm not so sure about that," I responded uneasily. I slid to a stop as I looked at the zombie in front of us. Billy stood about two yards from us, and he was stumbling closer at an alarming rate. My heart stopped momentarily.

"Huh?" Lacy asked as she turned her head. "What are- " her words transformed into a scream mid-sentence as she spotted the decomposing man. The terror in her tone made me want to comfort her, but I was all too aware that there wasn't time. I turned to run, but an unfamiliar, strange, and gravely voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait!"

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. There we go. Another chapter finished. Next time you'll get some Billy love, a bit more romance, and who knows what else. In the meantime, you should REVIEW! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Did you like the argument? Do you think things are moving too fast? Do you love this story? Do you hate it? TELL ME!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A.N. I am über sorry about the wait; all my muses abandoned me and I was really busy. That's no excuse, but it's all the reason I have to offer. On the bright side, I am hopefully over this writer's block, so the updates should come fairly regularly. I hope you enjoy this REALLY REALLY LATE chapter. Well, those of you who stuck it out, read on!_

OooOooOooOooO (Binx POV)

I looked over my shoulder in shock to see Billy standing about two feet away. He had halted, and he was simply staring at us. His mouth, which had been sewn shut before, was open slightly.

"Billy?" I managed to gasp out. Lacy's grip on my neck tightened in fear and surprise.

"Yeah, 's me," Billy confirmed. "'It's okay; I won't hurt you. I don't like Winnie any more than you kids; I'm on your side here. That's what I've been trying to tell you the whole time."

"Then why did you try to kidnap me?!" Lacy shrieked. I winced at the high pitch and volume of her voice in my ear, but I couldn't help but agree with her point.

"I wasn't trying to kidnap you; you were going the wrong way! There's a much quicker way out of the catacombs that Winnie doesn't know about, and I figured she'd be waiting at the exit that you used. You got lucky; she wasn't there, but she could have been. I wasn't even trying to knock you down; I was trying to get your attention! Do you know how hard it is to communicate with people when your mouth is sewn shut?!"

I chuckled quietly in response, but Billy didn't seem to hear. The relief weakened my knees; Billy wasn't chasing us after all. It seemed that the roll of diplomat fell to me now, though, because Billy was looking at me expectantly.

"Well, in our defense, you were chasing us after Winnie had ordered you to. It was a fair assumption that you were attempting to capture us. I do apologize for any trouble we caused you, though. And thank you, I suppose, for your attempts to assist us." I had lapsed into more formal language with the intent of bridging the gap of anger.

"Alright. I'll agree with you there. Well, no harm done either way, I suppose," Billy agreed amicably.

"No harm done?!" Lacy exclaimed. "You scared me half to death, you slowed us down, and you _killed Binx_! You call that no harm done?!" The redhead jerked in my hold and stood. She was in a righteous fury, and I couldn't have been more surprised if she'd turned into a frog.

"Lacy."

"How dare you say that there was no harm done?"

"Lacy- " I tried again.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"Lacy!" I shouted finally. She turned to me, and I could see sense return to her eyes. I settled my hand on her slim shoulder, and she relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I've just been much more stressed than I'm used to this evening, and I suppose it overflowed. It was wrong of me to yell at you for things that were truly not your fault. I hope you can forgive me," she apologized earnestly with her eyes downcast.

"Kid, it's fine. We all do stupid things sometimes. I shouldn't have come after you two like that; you were bound to think I was chasing you. I should have gotten my mouth open before I tried to help," he replied gently. I smiled; Billy had always been a better person than the witches.

"Yeah, how did you manage to rip the stitches?" Asked Lacy. She was obviously warming up to Billy fairly quickly.

"Well, once I got out of the catacombs from that other exit I told you about, I headed towards the cottage. I thought that the witches had caught you, so I would have to go there to stop them from hurting you. There was no one there, obviously, but I found one of Sarah's knives in the back room. I used that to slice the thread, and then I came looking for you again.

"I'm glad I found you when I did; the witches will be wanting that book back if they don't have it already."

"They don't- " I began; I halted as I felt my empty satchel. "Where is it? Where's the book?!" I muttered as I tore the satchel open. There was absolutely nothing inside. "That can't be good." 'It must have fallen through the hole, or maybe I never put it back at all.'

"Where's the book, Binx?" Lacy inquired in a quavering tone.

"Back there," I answered in a small voice. Her face paled, and I could see her knees trembling. I quickly slid an arm around her shoulders to keep her from collapsing.

"That can't be good," she whispered.

OooOooOooOooO (Lacia POV)

I gazed at my shoes in shame. I didn't usually fly into rages like that. Binx's hand on my shoulder grounded me further, and I spared him a grateful glance before launching into an apology. "I'm sorry, Billy. I've just been much more stressed than I'm used to this evening, and I suppose it overflowed. It was wrong of me to yell at you for things that were truly not your fault. I hope you can forgive me," I finished sadly.

"Kid, it's fine," Billy excused. I swayed slightly with relief; he forgave me. "We all do stupid things sometimes. I shouldn't have come after you two like that; you were bound to think I was chasing you. I should have gotten my mouth open before I tried to help." This made me burn with curiosity, and I couldn't help asking a question.

"Yeah, how did you manage to rip the stitches?" Billy smiled slightly at the childlike tone of my inquiry.

"Well, once I got out of the catacombs from that other exit I told you about, I headed towards the cottage. I thought that the witches had caught you, so I would have to go there to stop them from hurting you. There was no one there, obviously, but I found one of Sarah's knives in the back room. I used that to slice the thread, and then I came looking for you again.

"I'm glad I found you when I did; the witches will be wanting that book back if they don't have it already."

I looked at Binx, expecting him to produce the tome from his satchel. He did reach into the bag, but his confident face disappeared.

"They don't- " he started before halting mid-sentence. "Where is it? Where's the book?! That can't be good." 'Oh boy,' I breathed mentally.

"Where's the book, Binx?" I found to my irritation that fear was bleaching my tone once more.

"Back there," he retorted quietly. My stomach dropped to my feet in horror.

"That can't be good." Everyone froze for a few moments before Billy broke the silence.

"Okay, we need to get moving. First, we need to get Lacia here some earplugs to block out any spells, and then we need to find a hiding place. This is the work of the Black Flame Candle, right?" Binx shook off his stupor and nodded. "Then we just have to hold out until dawn. Let's get moving."

Billy's lumbering pace was sped up, but it was still not nearly as quick as a run. It was easy for me to catch up once I found the ability to move once more. I turned to tell Binx to catch up, but my eyes met with a flash of light. Then there was a scream and silence. When my eyes cleared, Binx was on the ground, covered in burns, and unmoving. Thunder roiled through the dark sky on Halloween night, and I felt a tear drip down my cheek.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. Well, there you have it. I hope that clears some things up, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Also, feel free to let me know how angry you are about the wait; I do read my reviews, so let out the fury. I _am _very sorry, but that's not enough. So REVIEW and let me have it. (Also, if you could add something about the chapter, that would be much appreciated.)_


End file.
